1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment instrument for an endoscope, and more particularly, to a retaining device placed and retained in the interior of a body and an applicator used to retain the retaining device therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
An abdominal operation in which a medical procedure is performed by largely incising the abdominal wall, a laparoscopic surgery in which a medical procedure is performed by approaching the abdominal cavities through an incision formed in the abdominal wall, or an endoscopic procedure in which a desired treatment is performed by inserting a flexible endoscope into the body through the mouth or the anus is conventionally known as a method for performing a medical procedure that deals with, for example, internal organs of the human body.
In the medical procedures using these methods, bodily tissues are sutured, tightly bound, or ligated. A retaining device that is placed and retained in a body is often used when such a treatment is performed. This type of retaining device is attached to an applicator, and is retained in a desired region of the body by operating the applicator from the interior of the body.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2003-0181924 A1 discloses an example of this type of retaining device and an applicator used to retain the retaining device (hereinafter, a “treatment instrument” is used as a general term for the retaining device and the applicator). The treatment instrument disclosed by this related art has the following structure. A detachable needle attached to a curved needle is inserted into bodily tissues, and then a hook sheath is moved toward the distal end of the instrument. Thereafter, the detachable needle is engaged by a casing engaged with the distal end. The hook sheath is then pulled toward the proximal end of the instrument, and the detachable needle is detached from the curved needle.